


Fruits and a full massage

by aucellaq



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Puns, Blowjobs, Bottom!Molly, F/M, Fingering, Implied Molly/Caleb, M/M, Multi, Sex workers, Stripping, Threesome, as in molly is def thinking of fucking caleb at this point but hasn't gotten that far yet, but also kind of top!molly, eat his fruits, fun sex, idk - Freeform, molly is a god, so much giggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aucellaq/pseuds/aucellaq
Summary: “You know he once told me he favored this type of fun. No questions, no wait. Just somebody to pull him in.”“And pull in I will,” Molly breathed, then forgetting himself in laughter as he relaxed once more.-Molly paid well for the company, for a night to forget his troubles and fears, and he gets everything and more in his full "massage".





	Fruits and a full massage

**Author's Note:**

> So what's the best way to follow up a well welcomed smut with a popular ship? Certainly not posting a one-off with one side of the ship having fun with some wonderful sex workers, but that's absolutely what my ass wanted to do.

 Soon as the back of his roommates vanished in the door, neither of the fine people in Molly´s presence needed an order to close it, leaving the room just for the three of them.

 Molly had asked for a surprise in regards to gender and who did what, and since they both each held a tray of fruit, he lied back in the middle bed and got comfortable, letting them do exactly as they wanted to begin with. He’d already completed the first part on his own, with an order and sale, so it was time for this prideful nook of the Empire to show what they were made of. He wasn’t even undressed yet.

 It was like a perfect tandem. The woman, a human of dark complexion and a wide frame, moved first and went to sit on the bed by his head. The first bit of fruit slipped between her fingers and presented to his mouth.

 He bit around them, licking the thumb and trailing his teeth over the skin so she giggled to his grin and let him have another piece. From looking, it looked like regular purple grapes, but the taste was light sugar skies and each bite took him to heaven and back. He smiled around a few more bites, sighing deeper into the comfort of the bed as the woman also settled in nicely, till she was practically a pillow.

 Molly´s eyes then found the man. A human as well, but lighter in tone and quite slender, and yet he held the equally big tray as his partner like it was air. His smile wasn’t as sweet as his partner. It hungered, and surely the fruit wouldn’t satisfy his taste.

 This was already looking good.

 “Anything I should call you two darlings?” Molly asked in a satisfied sigh.

 The man smiled and moved closer, standing by the end of the bed as his eyes met the woman´s, and she smiled back and popped a sweet apple piece in Molly´s mouth.

 “I am Frigast,” said the woman sweetly, the drawl of her accent sending him to shivers. Of course she was the talker. She nodded to the man. “And that is Dasé.”

 “Wonderful,” Molly breathed, chewing the apple slowly to draw out the taste, and to truly suck in the taste of Dasé´s arms as they tensed when he put the other tray by the end of the bed, where Frigast could still reach it. Molly hoped she never should, as he’s just found the perfect spot in her soft lab to rest his head. Bless thighs with fill like pillows, and women who spoke him to shivers.

 “Dasé was quite joyful, hearing such an eager man waited for us,” Frigast told. She had put her own tray on the other side of Molly´s head, to easily pick pieces from it, but Molly paid that no attention. His hunger for fruits were pushed aside a moment, if only just one, to imagine every bit of Dasé he wanted to bite into, as the fine man undressed in front of him.

 The Empire´s pride did not disappoint.

 Dasé´s body was hairless and carried just the hint of a muffin around the hips, bound by stretchmarks and the sure care of oils and ointment every day. He had little dips and dots of beauty marks, and once he reached back and released his hair, letting the brown river flow over his shoulders, Molly didn’t withhold and let out another content sigh.

 “Your thoughts, my lord?” whispered Frigast, one hand stroking the side of his head, the other spreading on his chest. “We didn’t even need time to prepare for you. You called just as we were ready, but Dasé still did his work to look brand new.”

 Molly could hardly contain himself.

 “Beautiful,” he said, forgetting his comfort and siting up, taking Dasé by the arm and pulling him right into the bed and on top of his growing hard-on. “Right there where I can see you; good; beautiful; wonderful. You’re just perfect Dasé.”

 The man blushed red but kept his silence as Frigast threw away hers.

 “You know he once told me he favored this type of fun. No questions, no wait. Just somebody to pull him in.”

 “And pull in I will,” Molly breathed, then forgetting himself in laughter as he relaxed once more. He reached to the fruit tray himself, taking another grape and feeding it to Frigast, who giggled around his fingers and moaned when he let them stay in for a short moment, dragging on her tongue, before taking his attention back to the show. He’d felt Dasé´s impatience the moment his eyes shifted away, and knew exactly what kind of dish he’d ordered tonight.

 He leaned back into Frigast, snuggling into her stomach as she fed him a piece of soft and juicy white melon. None of the crust. Just the tender bits in the middle. Exactly as he liked it.

 “Go on,” he urged Dasé, who had no chance to hide his excitement without pants, “begin the massage. I expect it to be throughout.” He smiled, clenching teeth as Dasé began to grind against his cock.

 Frigast continued to pet his hair and tell him of all the things Dasé wanted and wished for, all of which were just what Molly had. Damned if she was making it up for the act. He’d spent enough weeks worried and bleeding and cold – the pleasure of company and touch was welcome no matter the intention behind.

  “Tell me,” Molly said, breathing slowed as Dasé was pressing harder instead of faster, “ever seen a forest troll in the flesh? I did, just as few hours ago.”

 Frigast feigned a gasp, then giggled as she pushed her face into his hair, right between the horns. She spoke lushly, right above him. “I heard of it, yours the mighty nein and the late arrival. They say _you_ were most noticeable, and quite favored by the crowd.”

 “Ha!” Molly said smiling. “If only. My dear friends were just as noticeable, I’m afraid. Despite the look, I don’t get the attention I used to.”

 With that, he thrust his hips upward, just a little but just enough, to bend Dasé over in a moan. “But I can’t say I feel the same in here.”

 Grinning, Molly looked up to Frigast, drinking in her open mouth and hard breathing. “I told you,” she whispered, looking down at him and smiling once more, “he’s dreamt of someone like you.”

 “Let him know it can all come true right now, right here.”

 Dasé caught his breath and waited for no more suggestion before undoing Molly´s pants, whining as the purple length sprung out like a triggered trap. It oozed at the tip. Molly could last a good while, but only if attention was spread right, so he sat up just slightly, just enough to grab Dasé at the chin and pressing a deep kiss on his lips. Dasé reacted with his hands riding up under Molly´s shirt, urging it off once breaking the kiss. It landed somewhere on Caleb´s bed, and Molly didn’t deny he’d had that dream before.

 His pants magically went off even quicker, and soon it was only Frigast left in her slight rope, but Molly had plans for that and made her stay where she was. He lay back down and pointed with his eyes, just where Dasé should get to work.

 If there was one thing Molly had missed, it was giving the mask away and letting somebody else control the act for a while.

 Dasé wasn’t slow, but delicate like his cock was a flower. He slipped over the head, sucking it, licking the tip of his tongue at the top, all while his hands worked around the length. Light to the touch but never too little, leaving just the right amount of friction.

 Once Dasé´s fingers found the hole, Frigast was already prepared with a pillow to prop under Molly´s back for better access. They weren’t just prepared, but perfectly tactical, like a team of soldiers prodding through a battlefield. But these people didn’t use a sword to penetrate, but it could still sting.

 Dasé began just with one finger, his mouth and other hand still working Molly´s cock.

 First dry in a painful tease, until Frigast popped another piece of melon in his mouth and the juices reminded them to lube up. Hidden among the fruits was a small glass bottle, unseen by the non-searching.

 Cold liquid touched Molly´s ass and he was moaning loud, but it crashed into a wall of giggling once more, as he was reminded of whatever horrors waited for them tomorrow. Oh how this was silly, to lay and have his ass probed open, on what may as well be his final night free.

 Oh freedom, was he even familiar with it?

 “You’re wonderfully responsive,” Frigast cooed, returning to her soft touches around his head and her voice moving him to chills. “Less sweaty and grunting like a pig, but sighing as a singing bird in summer.” Her fingers trailed around his neck, touching over pipes covered by skin, and though her fingers didn’t push it felt like strangling, and it fueled the blood flow in his dick.

 “Of course,” Molly responded when his voice had a better grip, daring to look down himself to watch Dasé work. He was so beautiful to watch. His one hand pumped slowly, but tighter, and the other was propping in another finger. He didn’t look like a man at work, but one embedded in desire, not a machine but a river, his water free to flow up or down as he pleased. It was nothing to compare to Molly´s own methods. He had no such lingering control and would have swallowed down by now, but Dasé knew his business better than Molly knew his blood.

 “Tell me,” Molly breathed, eyes not moving from the action, “is massage a code word everyone understands, or did I by some godly power transfer to you just what I needed?”

 Frigast hummed. The vibration of her chest touched the tips of his horns, which were nuzzled in her breasts. “You called for us, my gracious lord, and we came, just for you.”

 The joke was not lost on him, and even Dasé had to pull his mouth away to giggle, though Molly treasured the second he’d laughed around his cock. The feeling was life confirming. He still forgot to breathe sometimes, remembering the emptiness in his head and his heart, but it was all but forgotten when Dasé dived down again, stretching his mouth open and taking it halfway.

 “Such a good boy,” Molly praised. He couldn’t help it, making completely sure Dasé knew what a good job he was doing.

 He was surprised by another piece of fruit, and noticed with a slight glance that the other tray was gone. An illusion for suspense, and it made Molly laugh again, slightly catching them by surprise, but they quickly leaned into it. They were probably used to weirder reactions. Molly could only imagine the sort of costumers they were used to, and prayed this was truly an act, and that they weren’t truly this thankful to have somebody who showed them just the barest bit of decency.

 He hurried to push the thought away, not wanting to kill the mood for himself. No, this was pleasure only, no bad thoughts.

 Dasé had three fingers well in there when he began hooking them upward, hitting spots Molly had forgotten worked. It sent him into another frantic moan and giggling. Oh yes, he certainly knew what he was doing.

 Molly bit Frigast´s fingers again as she slipped a berry the size of a pearl by his lips, and she barely caught her breath, clearly as worked up as the men.

 “Don’t you worry,” Molly said as he had begun to pant, his erection now throbbing for action. He had enough breath to stroke her chin. “Your time comes too my darling, just you wait.”

 Frigast nodded, face closed together in withheld pleasure, and she went back to the fruit just as the filling in Molly´s hole slipped out with a wet pop and the wet mouth lifted.

 A needy whine escaped his lips. He felt like a gaping grave, and that damned Dasé wasn’t moving his dick an inch. Instead, he went for the legs. The still dry fingers trailed the thighs in endearment. Molly choked out another giggle, much louder, unable to hold it for the sensitivity of his inner skin.

 He popped up his hips, practically offering himself to sacrifice, but Dasé was suddenly calm as a dam, just sitting between Molly´s legs and watching his reactions with open curiosity.

 “He likes your silly sounds,” Frigast told him.

 “He’d like the other sounds just as much, if you can just tell him to fuck me.”

 “Not up to me,” she hummed, her teasing smile tipping on every word.

 So this was it. This was their game. They came and they saw his open invitation to do as they wished, and now they wanted to play.

 Molly could play too.

 Stealth or not, he had the trick of surprise as he hooked around Dasé and threw his back on the bed. He straddled the man´s stomach and leaned forward, hissing by his neck before biting into it, prepared to mark him up entirely.

 He’s expected some shock from the rest of the party, but his ears only caught more of Frigast´s enchanting whispers. 

 “See, you’re more desired than desert water. Our great lord will drink you up. He will take you fully. He will make you scream.”

 Dasé´s open mouth at her suggestions only fueled Molly to make it all come true. Fuck it, what was pleasure taken without some given? He couldn’t wait another second to have his share.

 Molly slid his ass to the tip of Dasé impressive length after pouring some of the cold lube over it, lined his hole up, and pressed down.

 When Dasé finally opened his mouth, the voice was a gift. Every part of flower and flee Molly needed to take it all to the bottom. That needy and desperate whine just before he began moving, took up all of Molly´s focus to prevent coming right away. He wanted to, goodness did he want to spill all over that smooth body of this boy and see how much would hit the mouth, but he had more plans, more wants and wishes to come true tonight.

 He held out a hand to Frigast, willing her to crawl over Dasé´s shivering body and sit spread on his stomach. When Molly went exploring, his hands found a warm and wet cunt at the tip of his fingers and it sucked him right in.

 He kissed her deeply, sucking in breaths beginning to grind on Dasé, who sang through moans in response. Frigast´s pleasure sounded different. She hitched, chasing her breath like it was outrunning monsters, and she kissed Molly back with a desperate hum, wanting more than she’d ever take. His thumb circled her clit hard as he dug two fingers inside her needy cunt, his other hand holding her hips to keep her in place.

 He went on like this for a while. Fingering Frigast while rising and falling on Dasé´s cock. Yes, he could certainly also come like this. All over Frigast´s pretty silk rope while she moaned for him, begging for her gracious lord to go faster, deeper, harder.

 But he suddenly felt quite overlooked once more, and dragged his fingers out of Frigast in spite of her protesting whimpering. Though, she would quickly be satisfied again, as he led her to his own length. She lowered onto it with a sigh and did not wait to begin humping him.

 Frigast undid her rope in a quick flick of the fingers, and soon Molly could bury his face in pillows he’d almost forgotten. Her warm breasts were his joy and love, all nuzzled in two lumps on the chest.

 He licked and kissed and bit his way up her neck, and tasted more of that sweet mouth he’d been listening to all night.

 The scenario soon flipped. Molly found himself sandwiched between the two of them. Dasé on top, his cock still deep in Molly´s ass and pushing hard into him. Frigast just below, pulling Molly into every inch of her wet cunt while biting into the peacock on his neck.

 He waited. He didn’t know why he waited, but he did it anyway.

 Not until Frigast found the breath to pull her lips to his ear and whisper, “Let go,” did he stop holding back and spilled everything deep inside her. It was nothing like an explosion. No, he’d felt enough of those. It was a moment, one that hoisted him to heaven to truly look down upon the world he was trying to salvage. He was himself and nobody all in one moment, all wrapped up in the pleasure shooting out of him.

 Dasé followed closely after, all his pent up patience seeming to spill along his energy, reducing him to a flopped mess on Molly´s back.

 Warm cum leaking out of his hole in a slow stream, Molly pulled back his hair, smiled devilishly as he took the stupid old tapestry and draped it around his nude body, and sauntered out the door to find his friends, hoping he wouldn’t be scolded for taking a tray with him. Truly, the others had to taste the melon and grapes.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise there'll be some actual ships in the next update, cause i have one in the works, im just stuck. or well, somebody is, if u kno what i mean ;)


End file.
